Revenge of the Uke
by Lotus Aia
Summary: Kakairu yaoi! Kakashi gets a taste of his own medicine, so to speak, when he incites a bit of anger into Iruka one night. Genma and Kakashi talk about the bewildering incident over a beer. P2Iruka and Raidoh talk at break over said incident.
1. Revenge of the Uke Part 1

Just a bit of fun. YAOI! (I'm getting better at remembering my yaoi warnings now, because I've traumatized three people… I'm so sorry)

* * *

Revenge of the Uke

* * *

Genma slid languidly into the shabby booth across from a certain pale skinned and gravity-defying-haired Shinobi. After sizing his long time partner in crime up with a talented eye, he pursed his lips. "I'm going to put this as eloquently as I possibly can." He promised, reaching out and pushing a second drink to Kakashi. "You look like a bird crapped on your parade. A really big bird."

Kakashi raised a weary eye, focusing blankly on the senbon waving from Genma's teeth. "Just a bit distraught." The downcast eyes focused on the offered amber liquid were filled with previous thoughts and misguided questions.

Genma, the friendly soul that he was, grinned ruthlessly. "You were denied sex from Iruka, weren't you?"

Kakashi almost immediately shook his head, though it lacked fervor. "No." he finished slowly, to reiterate to Genma the same answer the head motion he had performed.

A long silence, but the pallid jounin didn't offer a continuing explanation. As much, should have been assumed, so Genma regrouped and took a different approach. "How is Iruka? He looked a little flustered this morning when I ran into him at the Academy."

At this, Kakashi's loan eye raised in interest. "Hm." The sound of a considering theory being developed egged Genma's next question.

"Did you two fight?"

He was rewarded with the same head shake, and placid, "No."

"Kakashi. I really hate pictionary. Can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

A thoughtful eye roved back to the senbon ticking between curled lips. "Isn't pictionary where you draw pictures? The miming game is called something else…"

"Kami-sama. I don't care _what_ it's called. You're freakin' me out, Kakashi. Tell me what's wrong and maybe I can fix it for you." He sipped from his own adult beverage, cornering Kakashi with a insubstantial glare of persuasion.

"Hn. I kinda like the guessing game."

"Well I kinda like having you buy my drinks if you're going to hold me here the whole day. You know, I'm only doing this because I need you to help me get my hands on-"

"Last night I was uke."

"-a pair of Tsunadeeee's…..what?" his jaw slacked and his spine tingled. "Say again?"

Kakashi leaned forward, chin resting on his fist as he found a serious interest in the picture on the wall. Now that he really noticed it, the picture was relatively nice; the view from atop the Hokage's-

"You're _kidding_."

"Hn. I pissed him off by tying his arm to the bed post. Somehow he got the upper hand and… well… It was a new experience." He strained to have an optimistic tone about his 'new experience' but it was vein in the end.

Genma could only gape. "You – wow – I mean, you're usually – wow. Iruka-sensei? He screwed your brains out?" the amusement was beginning to develop once initial shock had subsided.

"Hn. I wouldn't say that… but… well… yeah. He did. I instigated the outburst, though… pushed him too hard. After he turned on me, I knew I'd gone too far and let him do it. I didn't dislike it and all but… I don't know how I feel about it." He explained, as if it had just dawned on him. "I'm at a complete loss. You know, I wonder if we put them through that much pain all the time? I haven't moved from this bench in three hours because moving hurts. Does Raidoh ever complain?"

There was an awkward pause as Genma looked around to any possible blackmailers in hearing range. "Should we really be talking about this in public?"

"Well I'm not getting up." He scoffed at the idea. "I look like a fool trying to walk normally. – But seriously. I've been thinking about this for a long time. How much pain do you think they're in once we're done with them? I mean, it hurts. Even after the first time pain… We should really be more considerate in the mornings and stuff. After last night, bringing breakfast to him in bed doesn't even compare. I thought I was being super loving, but it was more of a half-assed apology for ramming-"

"Kakashi-sensei! Aren't you supposed to be teaching your leeches?" Raidoh grinned roughly, sliding into the booth beside Genma and reaching to his lover's glass. "I don't mind if I do."

Even with the lack of offering, Genma pushed the cup over willingly, even hurriedly. Raidoh's detection skills were equivalent to the normal special jounin-level, but he did not need them to sense the swift change in customary personality. He stared into the cup, then back to Genma. "What'd you do to it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You handed it over too fast. - Did you do something to it?" he accused the lazy eyed Shinobi across from him.

"Tried to drink it while he wasn't looking, but he hasn't turned away yet." Kakashi smiled genially, the happy inverted U making Raidoh feel better. He took a slug of the drink and passed it back to a semi-anxious Genma. Of course, the only tell tale sign that he was even anxious of anything, was the twitching senbon, tracing a certain pattern into the air.

"What're you two up to? Cheating on me and Iruka?" he grinned slapping Genma beneath the table.

This tainted Genma's lips into an evil smile. "Of course! But Kakashi's uke."

Raidoh, oblivious to the previous conversation laughed heartily, nudging his senbon sucking companion, "Naw, I think Kakashi is more the type to cram your-"

"Nu-uh." Genma giggled giddily, suddenly finding Kakashi's bewildering situation amusing.

Said jounin glowered, discretely stomping petit toes through the heavy Shinobi boots.

"Ye-aaaoow! I mean, you could never get to semes together anyway, they'd battle too much." He tried to tug his foot from beneath the strong smashing heel, but couldn't budge the relaxed appearing shinobi's boot.

"Hn." Raidoh looked between the two, then leaned back casually, casting his gaze sideways to look around the bar and restaurant. "Well, in any case, I passed your team on the bridge and wondered where you'd gone off too." He shot a suspicious glance at Kakashi, "You're not hiding from them, are you?"

"Why would I hide from them?"

He shrugged, "Dunno. Why aren't you with them, then?" he took a second sip of Genma's drink.

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh," He reached into his vest pocket, setting a few bills on the table for the waitress to notice, then his cup on the bills for a new drink. "I didn't feel like dealing with them today. They can usually think up their own training methods anyway."

Raidoh suddenly grinned recklessly and leaned forward, cupping a hand around his mouth to aim his words only to the two in the booth. "Are you sure it's not because Iruka slammed you to the bed last night? First time is always the worst."

A distinct color rose in the wan face until the area just above his mask burned. There was nothing he could do but shift uncomfortably under the amused gazes of his once considered friends, now etched into the TORMENT book as numbers two and three, right after Gai-sensei. "Hn."

Raidoh rested his chin on his knuckles. "Hurts like hell now, doesn't it?"

"Mm-hm."

He was pleased with that answer and leaned back, stretching his arms high above his head. "And you semes always thought you were the tough guys. In reality, it's all us. – By the way, Iruka sent me to ask you how you were doing, and if you would like to go to the bathhouse after he gets off work. He couldn't find you at lunch and spent his entire break searching. I said I'd track you down for him." He explained, slapping his hands down with a clap on the wooden table, pushing himself from the seat. "Well. I've finished my assigned mission for the day. I've got all kinds of errands to run. I'll see you 'round Kakashi-san. And remember, lube is your friend! - See you at home, Gen-san." He gave a two fingered wave, sauntering away with a bit more bounce in his step than necessary.

"Well. That was exhilarating."

"Shut up, Genma."

o0O0o

Kakashi landed softly in the window sill once the last child had exited the room. Iruka's sharp eyes quickly focused on the intruder, then lit up with delight. "Kakashi! Raidoh made it to you?" he asked warmly, pushing his way between desks to the man, still crouched and unmoving.

"Mm-hm. He found me in the bar." He explained casually, tilting his back and nudging a kiss up into Iruka's parted lips, his mask slipping between them to forgo any tongue dueling.

"Are you… are you feeling alright?" the hesitance and compassion in Iruka-sensei's voice made Kakashi feel pathetic.

"Yeah. Sore. But that's expected." He gingerly stepped into the classroom and closed the window behind him.

Iruka chuckled. "The sore walk. I know how you feel." He smiled brightly and took Kakashi's hand. "Bathhouse?"

The ex-ANBU nodded like a four-year old being offered a chocolate chip cookie.

He glanced at the door just as it swung open though, a small child with orb-like green eyes dashed in and to a small desk in the classroom, "IRUKA-SENSEEEEIII!"

"It's on my desk." Iruka pointed to the pack.

"THANK YOU!" He was gone in less than ten seconds. The teacher chuckled and turned back to Kakashi, but he was gone. "Ka-kakashi?" he looked around perplexed, then out the window where the white haired Shinobi was deftly trying to persuade Iruka to follow him with fervent hand motions. He chuckled and grabbed his coat, slipping out the window to follow.

o0O0o

"So," Iruka settled into the water, eyes closing and head tilting back. "What vital lesson did you learn from this experience?" he traced designs in the water with his finger tips.

Kakashi's nose wrinkle beneath the white cloth mask as he shifted. "Don't piss off Iruka-sensei when he's had a bad day?"

"Very good. More accurately, don't tie Iruka-sensei to anything unless he concedes." He cracked an eyelid to view the jounin.

"I can remember that. But you liked it last time."

Iruka only chuckled at this, sliding deeper into the water.

After a few relaxing moments, Iruka opened both eyes to look at the awkwardly slouched man, his hair hanging forward, damp with the humidity. He slipped along the rim of the bath and over to his lover, hesitating the forward approach, then slowly climbing into the older man's lap.

Kakashi raised his head and looked to Iruka through both mismatched and smiling eyes. "I love you, Iruka-sensei. I learn knew things every day when I'm with you."

Iruka blushed and looked down at the bite marks on the back of Kakashi's neck. "Well, I think that's the last lesson you'll get for a while. I've decided being the teacher in bed is no fun."

A smooth eyebrow rose elegantly. "Oh? This was only a one time thing, then?" he nuzzled Iruka's cheek playfully.

Iruka clenched his jaw. "What's that supposed to mean? You're not getting anything like that ever again."

"I rejoice in that, Iruka-sensei."

* * *

Ramdom, random, sporadic thought induced fic brought to you by Aia. 


	2. Revenge of the Uke Part 2

It was asked for long ago, and now, I finally give it to you. Revenge of the Uke Part 2. Featuring none other than our lovely Iruka and Raidoh, and their quick conversation on Kakashi's 'situation'. For the readers!

* * *

Revenge of the Uke, Part 2

* * *

Iruka was a good shinobi, there was no denying that tid-bit of information. He was also very loved and appreciated in the village as both a person and an exceptional ninja. Therefore, when Iruka-sensei was worried, angry, scared, or sad, his friends and students were as well. 

Raidoh frowned as Iruka nearly ran him over in the hallway, just barely dodging a haphazard shoulder. "In a hurry?" he snorted, Iruka turning to glance at him imploringly.

"Kind of. I can't find Kakashi anywhere and lunch is almost over. I need- I need to talk to him!" A mixture of feelings spasmed over his face in less than four seconds, making Raidoh's premature boredom morph to instant interest.

"Oh? Something bad happen?"

The chuunin hesitated just long enough to create another spark of curiosity in his superior. "Not really, no. I mean, not _bad_ per se, but, I'm kind of worried about him." he whispered, eyes shifting from side to side in cautious avoidance of meeting eyes.

"Hmm… wanna tell me about it?" Raidoh pushed open an empty classroom door and motioned him in. "I will find Kakashi for you afterwards if you like."

This sold Iruka and he accepted the offer, stepping into the class and sitting down on a desk absently. Raidoh sat opposite the flustered teacher and crossed his arms over his chest, head tilting back a bit to almost imitate his boyfriend's stance, save he lacked Genma's ever dancing senbon.

"Trouble last night with the great Sharingan-Kakashi?" he offered as a starting point, trying to ease the conversation.

Suddenly though, Iruka let out a wry smile, his shoulders relaxing a bit. The wry smile had been unexpected, making Raidoh drop his inquisitive angle and stare forwardly. Iruka glanced around the room as if locating any hidden spies. "_He_ got in a bit of trouble."

"Oh yeah? What'd he do?" The hesitance was now on Raidoh's side. There was something to be feared in Iruka-sensei's newly adopted smile.

"I trust you enough Raidoh, but you can't tell anyone else okay? You promise? I don't know what Kakashi would do." he entreated persuasively.

Raidoh nodded dumbly, leaning forward as if to listen to a special secret suddenly.

"I'd had a bad day yesterday, real bad. I didn't mind Kakashi trying to take my mind of off everything… didn't mind him dragging me out of my bath to molest me and whatnot… but then he tied my wrist to the bed post and I just snapped." At this point his cheeks turned red and his gaze fell to the corner of the desk Raidoh was sitting on. "I wrestled him to the bottom and… well… I made him uke last night." He said in such a low voice, that when the initial shock had ebbed Raidoh's booming laughter made Iruka jolt in surprise.

"No WAY!"

Iruka could only blush and stammer, "I mean- he let me after a bit- and I'd just- I didn't mean to be so angry with him about it- I don't know what came over me." he leaned forward and tried to silence Raidoh's booming laughter. "Shhh… come on, you can't tell anyone though, I don't want him to be upset about it. He was submissive enough last night that I don't want to rub it in his face." he insisted of his newfound close friend and mutual uke.

Raidoh by now was wiping away tears of mirth and trying to stifle further laughter. "I promise, I promise…" he waved a dismissive hand at Iruka's pleading eyes. "Aaah… you crack me up, Iruka." he grinned, roughly slamming a hand down on the chuunin's shoulder with a congratulatory smile. "I think you and I should talk more. You make my day whenever we have a sit down." he giggled ridiculously, imagining a surprised Kakashi as he was gracefully ravished by his uke.

"Raidoh…" Iruka rolled his eyes. "Anyway… I wanted to check on him at lunch, but I can't find him anywhere. I'm worried about it. First time is always the worst and all. He hasn't even gone to give his cell an assignment today." he partly moaned, rubbing his face in a slight exhaustion before looking up at Raidoh fervently. "Would you find him for me? And ask him if he'd like to go to the bathhouse after I get off work?"

He nodded, slightly rolling his eyes but agreeing none the less. "You really think he needs to go to the bathhouse, just because he was bottom?" Raidoh deplored, eyebrow twitching.

Iruka smiled warmly, "Maybe it will make him think about what he does for me next time, ne? He might feel obligated to take _me_ somewhere to relax."

His comrade considered this a moment. "That is an ingenious plan, Sensei. You are more wily then you let on, aren't you?"

The wry grin returned, "Catching on, Raidoh?"

"You're an evil one, you are."

"Very."

"Keh…- Sure." Raidoh finally declared happily. "I'll hunt him down for you. So. You want me to ask him if he wants to go to the bathhouse? Is that it?" he made sure, glancing at the clock to check their time.

"Ask him how he is doing and everything… If he seems put out at all, could you send him here? Or maybe come get me? I don't want him to be upset about all this." Iruka looked fretfully annoyed over that matter, but his eyes were compassionate.

"Iruka, he's probably just hurtin' in some corner, nursing back a beer and contemplating."

Iruka smiled sheepishly, "You're right. But it's not often that that lazy jounin gets knocked off his pedestal. Probably bruised his ego a bit."

Raidoh grinned lecherously, "And if not his ego, than his ass."

They laughed together, a laughter that could only truly be shared by two ukes of the same nature. Finally, the bell rang, slowly silencing their mirthful laughter into giddy sniggers.

"Well, I have to find Genma, too. He was planning something about stealing Tsunade's underwear or her desk or something stupid like that… I can't remember. I figure I better stop him before he gets help… I bet I'll find him with Kakashi now that I think about it." he mused, eyes narrowing at nothing in particular.

Iruka looked a bit flustered at that, "Her underwear or her desk? Why would he want to steal either of those?"

The scarred man shrugged and stood up, "Beats me. I think it was a bet of some sort. I dunno… But I can see your little leeches starting to crawl into the classroom so you better head off. I'll find him for you, don't worry." he patted Iruka on the back with a hard thump before opening the door for them. "Let's have lunch sometime. You make me laugh."

Iruka chuckled, eyebrows raising in a slight confusion nonetheless. "Uh, kay. We should have lunch sometime. Kakashi and Genma always have lunch together, why can't we, right?" he beamed happily, the childlike purity in his expression making Raidoh shiver.

"You are _so_ evil under all that innocence, aren't you?" he accused, pointing a damning finger at the other man.

Iruka only smiled brighter. "What would make you say that, Raidoh-san?" he grinned wryly. "I better go. My little ones are getting a pop-quiz today." he waved before swinging down another hallway.

Raidoh watched the empty space for a moment, then journeyed off in the opposite direction, suppressing a chilling feeling in his spine. "Crazy bastard… he makes me laugh though."

* * *

You know you giggled. Come ooon. You giggled a little bit, didn't you? 

-Aia


End file.
